hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Loupe Highland
|name = Loupe Highland |kana = ルーペ゠ハイランド |rōmaji = Rūpe Hairando |japanese voice = Issei Futamata |english voice = Armen Taylor |manga debut = Chapter 320 (Mentioned) Chapter 326 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 141 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Blue |hair = Black |status = Unknown |affiliation = Hunter Association Pure Paladin Squad |occupation = Lost Hunter |previous occupation = Pure Paladin Squad Deputy |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Loupe Highland (ルーペ゠ハイランド, Rūpe Hairando) is a Lost Hunter and a candidate in the 13th Hunter Chairman Election. He specializes in seeking those from whom contact has been lost and has engaged in the problem related to lost members of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 He is also a member of the new Pure Paladin Squad.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Appearance Loupe is a slim man of average height. He has glasses and a strong jaw line. He's seen wearing a black turtleneck sweater and jeans. Personality Loupe is a reflective man, a manipulator, and a good tactician. When he has a goal, he pursues it while also ignoring any moral complications—in contrast with Teradein who is a convinced moralist. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Loupe Highland and Knov places in 19th in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 in the second round, he places in 12th.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 321 In the third round he places in 11th,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 while in the fourth round he is one of the sixteen candidates qualifying for the fifth round and ties 13th place with Bushidora Ambitious.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 In a video presentation for the 16 candidates for chairman, presented by Beans, it's states Loupe's a Lost Hunter—a specialist of finding contacts to missing persons. When Killua warns Morel his older brother is going to attack he and Alluka with brain-washed minions Needle People once they reach the hospital where Gon is hospitalized. Morel contacts Teradein, alongside Loupe and Bushidora, for their assistance. The 3 hold a meeting together within the Hunter Association, with a large group of Hunters and plan out a strategy to try and stop Illumi's Needle People.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 328 Soon after agreeing to help with the Needle People crisis, Teradein along with Bushidora and Loupe hold a special joint broadcast announcement. In the announcement Teradein praises the late chairman and intends to carry on his ideals and reform the Pure Paladin Squad that Isaac Netero once belonged to.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Bushidora details Teradein shall act as the Leader, Loupe as the deputy, and he himself shall be captain of the acting forces and as a show of unity he and Loupe will vote for Teradein and implores all who agree with their purposes to vote for Teradein. Loupe then informs the viewers of a related matter in which criminal activity occurring by a certain member of the association. When the results of the election's fifth round for the 13th Hunter Chairman results come in after the broadcast, both Bushidora and Loupe place in 15th and are eliminated for not making the top 8 candidates. Sometime after the fifth round of the election, Teradein, Loupe, and Bushidora try to get in contact with the groups of more than 20 Hunters they were in contact with, including the Hunters Latoon and Kenzaki. Bushidora boasts his capable abilities as Captain. When inquired about the votes from Loupe, Bushidora states anyone who's free to vote go and vote as long as Teradein makes the top 4. Although Teradein voices his concern about the prediction of where the votes will go and doesn't want to sway the election through absentees. Loupe suggests they hire a group of Temp Hunters in order to reduce the number of votes for Pariston Hill. Bushidora and Teradein both agree with the plan, unbeknownst to them that was really a clever ploy to kill off the Temp Hunters by the enemy making them absent in the next election. Loupe also contemplates that Teradein is too honest, while Bushidora is too careless. However after Bushidora and company confront the group they're massacred and Loupe reports this to Teradein. After Hisoka killed Teradein, Loupe's current status is unknown.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 Trivia * Loupe Highland's name and appearance could be based off the person Lupe Fiasco. Miscellaneous * His voice actor also voices Peggy, Botobai Gigante, World Tree Guide, Puhat, and the narrator. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Loupe_Highland Category:Male characters Category:Lost Hunters Category:Other Hunter Types Category:Unknown Nen type users